Many commercial woodworking or cabinet shops have relatively effective dust collection systems. However, such systems are elaborate, with a significant cost for each work station being serviced. These systems tend to include a large centrifugal dust collector, which has a substantially cylindrical shape and is between 5 to 8 feet high. As such, a heavy-duty centrifugal dust collector is very heavy and thus not portable. Accordingly, each work station has a dust hose tube connected to the large centrifugal dust collector, as the dust collector cannot be moved between work stations.
Such systems are not readily available to an individual woodworker who has his equipment in a home basement or garage. Among the reasons are size, complexity and costs. Similarly, such systems are impractical for contractors building a house, for example, as the dust collector cannot be easily moved or carried to the jobsite. Also, such systems are not easily expanded to accommodate new equipment brought into the shop.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a heavy-duty portable dust collector.